


(ﾟ∀。)

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *主XCR副CRX*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適





	(ﾟ∀。)

**Author's Note:**

> *主XCR副CRX  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適

「Simon，放鬆，別緊張……」

富有磁性的低沉聲線竄進Xenon的耳裡，似乎十分熟稔的ConneR——事實上也是如此——輕力摩擦著Xenon因疼痛不適而軟掉的分身。

平常把玩吉他敲打鍵盤的手用力抓著被單，連指關節都開始發白，而他大口大口喘氣，喘息之間還帶著微弱的呻吟。

「我開始動了啊……」

「嗚……」

這段時間不管被觸碰到哪裡都隱隱約約地帶著鈍痛，Xenon的眼角擒著淚水，在每次ConneR的腰部挺進時都會流個一滴兩滴出來。

「啊啊！」

ConneR將腰推到最極限時Xenon的眼睛突然瞪大，本來白皙的臉頰愈發紅潤，連身體都細碎地在顫動。

腺體被規律地撞擊著，身體也隨著撞擊所搖晃，無法合攏的雙唇在吻和吻之間的空隙輕輕地、像是在嘆息一般地發出呻吟。

如溺水一般頭重腳輕。原因可能是下半身被抬起所導致，在耳邊較為年長的那名男人的喘息間混雜著床吱呀叫的悲鳴。

灼熱的氣息搖蕩著，不僅僅是朦朧了視線、打亂了自己的吸吐頻率還讓自己的理智線斷裂。

「……喂。」

「怎麼了——嗯？」

身體清潔乾淨後又回到了臥室，本想倒些茶來喝的ConneR卻被Xenon叫住還被抓住浴衣袖擺。

他向後一扯時他的確是踉蹌了幾步，因為對方突然的行為而重心不穩而踉蹌。

「這次，也該輪到我了吧？」

事情發生得太過突然以導致ConneR完全沒有反應過來，雙臂被緊緊按著，衣擺敞開而露出的胯下正被Xenon隔著一層布以大腿頂著。

「Mr.Simon真的好——有活力吶。」

「囉唆。」

「我隨時奉陪喔。」

擺脫了對方對自己所做的不利姿勢，ConneR輕輕推著Xenon的胸口，手向後陷在被褥裡稍稍撐起了身子。

「不過事前的清洗很重要的，你也懂的吧？給我十分鐘就好。」

諾大的房間只留下Xenon一人。他把玩著被子上的絨毛，嘗試著在上頭塗鴉。

一隻狗再來是一隻貓。玩膩了就滑起了iM，暫時沒什麼新鮮事在他眼皮子底下發生，對他而言應該說是好現象吧。

「我好了。」

「……好快。」

ConneR回到臥室後以大字型躺在床上，微微側著頭望著對方。一根、兩根手指頭纏上對方的手，十指緊扣之間Xenon爬上了床，將ConneR圈在自己的手臂之間，接著輕輕吻上對方。

吻的力度輕得好似羽毛拂過，這讓ConneR覺得有些癢

解開對方可謂隨性地綁在腰上的帶子，而四角褲只被褪去了一個口子。

像是隻洋娃娃般，ConneR帶著微笑任由Xenon擺弄，沒戴著眼罩的他意外地比平常看起來還難以親近，甚至淡漠。

向內窺探看不見任何情感，綠色的眼睛。

較為年少的那名男子咋舌，伸手在床頭櫃拿了一個保險套和潤滑液。卵黃色燈光下液體也映著外頭糜爛的霓虹燈火，像萬花筒裡頭的碎玻璃紙一樣，稍微一晃花樣就不停變化。

如水般的液體自軟罐內湧到Xenon的手指上，因為被擠壓的緣故，液體和空氣摩擦發出了噗嗤噗嗤的水聲。

為了不顯得沒有情調，Xenon另一隻乾燥的手在ConneR的身上摸著。胸膛，再來是結實的腹部，舊傷新傷使得肌膚表層坑坑疤疤，觸感實在稱不上好。

他又彎下身子，在鎖骨上頭印上吻，再稍微往上移，輕力啃咬著對方的脖頸留下不深的齒痕。

在此同時，沾滿了潤滑液的手指一隻進入了對方的後穴。

「哼！呼……」

能聽到上頭他倒抽了一口涼氣。進入的動作毫無窒礙，或許是清洗的同時對方也稍微按摩過了也說不定。

再來是第二根，隱隱約約聽到對方的悶哼，或許是開始感到難受了。Xenon緩緩開始抽動起手指，仿照著對方先前所做的動作輕力按摩著內壁。

頭枕在對方的肩膀上面的位置，手則是撐在對方的頭旁邊，溫熱的氣息打在ConneR的肩上。

再來是第三根。這段時間他都一直很安靜，就連ConneR都感到尷尬，但是他實在是想不到什麼好話題。

不如說就連疼痛都快讓他承受不住，更別提去思考其他雜七雜八的事情了。

「痛嗎？」

「很疼。」

他的動作明顯地頓了一下，接著他稍稍扭頭將唇貼到了對方耳朵上，顯得有些過於熱烈的攻勢展開了。

手順著胸膛向下撫摸，在小腹上打轉幾圈又便梳理著ConneR稀疏的體毛。

一切都像極了所有自己所做過的動作。

原本緊貼著的身體離開，對方的手搓揉起萎靡不振的分身。他手上的薄繭使得表面變得十分粗糙，是個別的新體驗，意外地感覺不錯。

當他撫過裡頭的小突起時他似乎聽到對方輕輕喘著氣，似乎還隱約聽得到呻吟聲。

兩隻手都離開了他的身體，接著他聽到塑料包裝袋被撕開的聲音，過了大約一分鐘ConneR感覺到自己的後穴被什麼抵住。

「哼嗯……」

「呼……」

溫熱濕軟的感覺包覆著他，為了更加深入於是他扶住了對方的腰向前挺進到最深處後Xenon便停下動作。

那男人依舊微微地瞇起眼睛，細長的縫中透出的視線令他不快。

「Simon？呃！等等！」

突如其來的大力撞擊使他嚇得不輕。

房間迴盪著時快時慢的肉體拍擊聲、床被大力晃動的吱呀聲及兩個人的粗喘聲。

用力啃咬或是抓得太過用力而使得肌膚留下指甲印，那些對皮膚的暴行還讓他差點滲出血來。

「……還真是可怕啊，Mr.Simon。」

「……抱歉。」

在Xenon為他抹上外傷藥膏後ConneR便拉攏身上的浴袍，倒進了了床鋪後他總覺得他全身都要散了。

「剛剛的表現真的是不得了啊，雖然我不討厭就是了。」

「……你要喝茶嗎？我去熱。」

像極逃避的藉口一出，Xenon便站起了身子，在他步出臥室的前一刻他便聽到了身後那人說著自己的紅茶要三顆方糖。  
。  
完


End file.
